The research goal is to develop behavioral treatments for epilepsy and headache as adjuncts and/or alternatives to well established therapeutic regimens. Our work with epileptic subjects has demonstrated that operant conditioning of electroenceaphlographic (EEG) activity can lead to a reduction in seizure rate, but that the sensorimotor rhythm (SMR) which has been hypothesized as playing a critical role in this effect is neither necessary nor sufficient for decreasing seizure frequency. However, a signalled "time-out" (TO) contingent on both epileptiform (EEG) and large amplitude electromyographic (EMG) activity may be important. The headache research compares the differential effectiveness of temperature feedback, EMG feedback or relaxation procedures for patients suffering from headaches differing on the degree of vascular involvement. Investigation into psychometric predictors of successful treatments and of dropout tendency are being conducted.